


Screen of Reality

by Hermionetwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionetwo/pseuds/Hermionetwo
Summary: Reality decided it just couldn’t take masks. So Savanna is on a path to discover her path, all the while also battling her moral values by helping a murder and person who will brake their mask.Starts at season one





	Screen of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So yes... another story.... I know I have a lot I need to finish... I was bored. But I promise Believing is Key will be finished. Actually these two I will promise will not be abandoned. 
> 
> But anyways I got bored and had an idea. 
> 
> Slow updates and inconsistent ones probably. But I will try my best

Savanna found herself in a vague sense of a transformation. A transformation of what it was... she couldn’t quite place, for it lurked in the shadows, voices who whispered but never understood. 

The show spoke to her in ways nothing could. It was different in its own right. At times it seemed almost alive, infused with its own personality. The screen often liked to watch back at her as she stared back at it. 

Ms. Jane’s soul and energy was infused into the horror drama of Hannibal that it seemed quite unhealthy to her varies caretakers. The show was about discovering owns true self, so naturally reality had to push her. 

Savanna of course was quite frankly, normal. At least to other people anyways. She ate, slept, had average grades, and socialized like any other seventeen year old. She had the normal busy parents, away on business trips most of her life so all that she knew were nannies and grandparents, who were simply too nice for their own good. All of which is according to Savanna. 

What made her different was that was simply a mask that she placed on to hide her true self. A mask so great, she even denied it’s existence until she is forced into situations where reality catches up to her. 

And reality has a knack of hating being lied to. 

So reality decided to make a decision, and break itself. Which of course no one noticed, as Savanna was whisked into the screen of the TV, the voices of Hugh Dancy and Mads Mikkelsen transforming to Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. For now that was reality… at least to Savanna Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Promise the chapters will be longer.


End file.
